This invention relates to novel pyrazino[2',3'-3,4]pyrido[1,2-a]-indole derivatives, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives are useful for treating hypertension in a mammal.